


The shape of Nam Taehyun.

by gongheohae



Category: K-pop, Winner (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: And emotional, Fluffy, M/M, canon neutral, i mean it's so neutral u can't tell if it's canon or not cause it can be both actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongheohae/pseuds/gongheohae
Summary: Mino makes Taehyun grow.





	

'Take my hand', Mino says and they start running down the coast. Taehyun holds tightly onto it, cold breeze on his face, hot skin in his palm. 

They feel the sand between their toes, jumping under their steps up to their knees. Taehyun's skin has a color of a fresh peach in the morning sun as their finally stop, bending their bodies with thoughtless laugher and even the tiny hair on the peachy surface moves along with the breeze. 

As they look at the horizon, Taehyun feels his palm almost burn and he wonders if, maybe, the sun is much closer than he thought it would be.

 

They walk into the store, towels on their shoulders, sand stuck in their hair and behind their ears. The cold air from the freezers brings the relief to their bodies covered in sparkling sweat. Laughing at some silly food ads they walk to the counter, Taehyun opens his mouth to say 'Thank you' and grabs what he's just bought. 

Mino thinks to himself that his silky skin with a drop of sweat streaming down his chin in those flashing, market led lights strangely resembles a ripe, juicy peach, sweet juice slowly coming out. 

Taehyun smiles at him, opening the bottle he's just bought. A bottle of peach juice. 

 

A moth is constantly bumping into the wall and Taehyun somehow can't force himself to get up and take care of this annoying sound. Smells of fresh blankets, tobacco and washed out sun combine into a strange harmony, he feels Mino's fingers caressing his side. 

The sun had gone down long time ago but he still feels his body burning. 

When Mino gets up to light up the last, late night cigarette, Taehyun's heavy breath starts to make a stable rhythm, the smoke surrounds the naked body. 

Taehyun's tangled limbs seem strangely similar to a peach seed. Mino smiles, covers him with a blanket and when his fingers touch the soft skin it feels like burning. 

He inhales his cigarette for the last time, lays down and waits for the morning, for himself to raise and for the seed to grow again.


End file.
